The Age and Times of Queen Hippolyta
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Hippolyta is the daughter of a great warrior queen, who unlike twin sister – wishes not for immortality – strength or wisdom – but for a baby girl. Her painful struggle – centuries long is to redeem herself, for the betrayal of a gift given in love from the goddess who has stolen her heart. (Hippolyta and Aphrodite)
1. The Story of the Age and Times

**_The Age and Times of Queen_** ** _Hippolyta_** ** _,_** is a story I began writing back in the beginning of this year. It's a tale of the many strong and beautiful women, who's destines would lay the foundations of Themyscira.

This story is a prequal in the Wonder Women Universe, comprised of small parts that build upon themselves. I will be writing a sequel – of Diana's own love story – soon.

This story is Hippolyta and Aphrodite, essentially. Though Diana does play a very instrumental part.

The _ **dark italicized** _words come directly from the amazing graphic novel - THE LEGEND OF WONDER WOMAN: ORIGINS by Renae De Liz.

I highly recommend it.

I've decided, after a lot of thought to give this story an M rating, since (NC-17) doesn't exist here.

I've been inspired by the mythology of the Greeks, and it is my hope to someday travel to this beautiful world out of time.

A BIG - thank you to all of the wonderful writers and illustrators before me. All who brought Wonder Women to life and will continue. I write but my interpretation of the beginning of Themyscira and the life of Queen Hippolyta.

I dedicate this story to all those who will find comfort and strength, from my words.

To my own future child – who I've spent a life time wishing for – I pray to the goddess Aphrodite to bless me, as she does Hippolyta.

To my love – my best friend – who always inspires me to reach higher – to try harder and open my heart fully.

* * *

 **Summary** : Hippolyta is the daughter of a great warrior queen, who unlike twin sister – wishes not for immortality – strength or wisdom – but for a baby girl.

Her painful struggle – centuries long is to redeem herself, for the betrayal of a gift given in love from the goddess who has stolen her heart.

Here is the story of the queen of the Amazons and the creation of Themyscira, from ages before it's birth at the edge of the Black Sea. The story of sadness – legendry pain and strength of one young queens dream.

 _Mother of Diana who would be Wonder Women –_ _from this one planet, she came. But first, was the age of Gods and Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons._

* * *

 **Warning (s) –** implied rape


	2. PART I - A Promise

**_"In the beginning there was only chaos. Then out of the void came the unknowable place where death dwells and night. Then somehow love was born, beginning the start of order and light. And from this, on one planet, she came. But first, there was the age of Gods and Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons."_**

* * *

 **The Age of Otrera**

 _"Repeating words until they're true_  
 _It slows the breathing_  
 _Pretend they never came from you_  
 _It kills the feeling_

 _I'm not what you want_  
 _You said what I never could"_  
 _Always_

The story of Otrera, is one of mystery and legend, as so much is lost even her name, to the sands of time. All that can be told of her unmeasurable beauty, can be found in the stories of her daughter and the legacy she'd one day bring. Otrera's mother loved her daughters, beyond words, especially her youngest.

Her daughters, grew up in peace and love, untouched to the corruption of war, jealousy and pain. She was a child of the kingdom of Thermōdōn, which sat majestically at the mouth of what we call the Black Sea.

Though she was poor, she was blessed by the Olympian goddess Hera - blessed and cursed - with such beautiful daughters. All men - who saw instantly - desired to conquer and tame.

"I love you mommy!" Otrera would say, adoringly, she was by far the most loving and affectionate of her siblings. She was not nearly as adventures as her sisters or cousins.

Her big dark eyes, reflected the endless depth of the sea, which though sometimes kindly and could be dangerously seductive. As any man, attested when they looked upon the young women, who burned with a fire, that scorched the skin and burned the flesh from the bone.

As young Otrera's sisters married, mortal men and gave their mother such great pride, she stood alone and apart. She desired no man. Yet, Aries, (the God of War) far way on Olympus, watched her – with lust, for her beauty - he had to have her.

How could such a child have known, as she played with her sisters along the banks of The Black Sea; her destiny, and that of her daughters someday would bring such a powerful love it would change the world.

* * *

It didn't matter that Aries already had many lovers, a god will not be swayed and Otrera's story was written well before it had been told.

He came upon the women of his desire, with such passion and lust she couldn't deny his godly assets. She'd once hopped to remain a virgin, not unlike Artemis, to run free – a hunter and devotee of her goddess. But Aries would have his way.

"I promise you,' he said thoughtfully, as he took her hand 'that no man will have you but I."

She frowned and turned away, even such a god could not tempt the will of Otrera; but as tears pricked her eyes, she knew, her destiny wasn't - to be her own.

"My dearest Otrera' Aries said almost kindly 'the children you bare me will be daughters, with great destines, warriors that will bring you great pride, you will be a queen among your children."

Otrera's sisters could only watch with jealousy as the mighty God of War romanced their sister, loved her and made love to her, until she bore a daughter.

In the kingdom of Thermōdōn, a daughter of a god was not unheard of but rare. Otrera named her first born daughter Penthesilea, she was to become a great warrior, the first of a race that would bring man to its knees. Pleased and proud Aries, gave unto Otrera the twin girls, Antiope and Hippolyta. Three strong and beautiful daughters, three gloriously strong and loving sisters.

* * *

As is often said of Otrera, the temptation and the seduction, by Aries, turned her bitter and angry so full of a deep rage for men. Her sisters couldn't understand, why their little sibling was so vengeful with three beautiful daughters blessed by her side. How could they know that their Otrera, had fallen in love with Artemis, when she'd seen her once bathing and she'd never wanted Aries affections.

And so it was with sorrow, but strength that Otrera loved her daughters with such painful devotion that she void no man should have them.

She prayed, to Artemis, when she was still very pregnant with the twins; "please oh blessed daughter of the moon, my true love, don't ever let my daughters suffer as I once did. Please let them remain virgins forever, in your image."

"Oh my little one' Artemis said sadly, touching Otrera's hair so captivated, by its color and the sadness behind her azure eyes. 'A goddess doesn't fill pity or sorrow, or even guilt often – my beloved child. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place to tangle with Aries for you affections, though - I wish freely to have given my love. But your destiny and that of your daughter Hippolyta, couldn't be unwritten, for she will bring a daughter in my image, to avenge the soul of all women."

Otrera's tears mingled with the goddess, who truly had wished to take this beautiful women as her consort.

"My greatest gift to you, will be your earthly wish – no man shall touch your daughters, they'll be warriors and hunters, in my name and they will bring you great joy." Softly she kissed Otrera sealing her promise wishing more, but leaving one secret gift – that the twins would be in her image not Aries.

But unable to give more she left the young women, atop the hill in the winds her voice echoing through her soul.

Her soul concentration was now and forever on Penthesilea, Antiope and Hippolyta. No man would touch her daughters, as so Artemis said.

Otrera and her sisters formed the fundamental beginnings of what would become the Amazons and the ancient settlement that would one day become Themyscira. Here, she taught her daughters to fight and they would outrival the men, of Thermōdōn. Penthesilea was so mighty to behold and with Antiope (the fiercest of her sisters) Otrera's little kingdom was unchallenged.

Her daughters loved her deeply. Penthesilea had dark curls, like her mother and grandmother before her but Antiope and Hippolyta where the mirror image of Artemis, much to their daughters delight.

"Are they more yours, then his?" she mummed to the moon, in reverent prayer.

* * *

Here in the ancient land of Asia Minor a growing strength of warriors was born indomitable and without the temptation of men. Here in the land of Otrera's, no women took a husband; it was unseemly and seen as heresy. She sought to live and bring the women of her lands, the message of Artemis – Athena and Hestia the maiden goddesses.

When a young girl sought to find carnal pleasure or become a mother, only to increase their numbers and bring glory (she might travel to Thermōdōn.)

The love between two women, was freely given and one seen of divinity to their patron goddess. To those women who denied motherhood and lived blessed lives, without the touch of men, Artemis blessed them with beauty, strength, and long life.

The men quivered in fear, to meet a daughter or sister of the warrior women, as they gave into such supernatural desire.

For every man knew to bed such an amazing women, would bind them to an unbelievable contract of blood.

Should they give her a daughter, they'd be free of any earthly obligations and left with a simple erotic memory. However, if they bore a son, woe to the man whos seed who'd given it. As they'd he'd be forced to raise the child – for no boy could ever stand among Otrera's daughters and sisters.

So the age of the Amazons had come.

* * *

 _ **The story of Penthesilea**_

Now in those changing times a rising threat worried Otrera; that of Helena of Troy. She knew of the great lengths men would go to capture such beauty, first hand, thinking of her daughters father.

She knew well, the story of Helena who was already married, then spirited away to Troy to be the wife of Paris. Otrera was a wise, and loving mother but warrior queen to her people.

She knew well the blood she'd, face when the war came and it would.

Penthesilea, begged her mother to send her to fight for Troy, she was after all a warrior princess and desired nothing less then quench her thirst for blood and war.

"Mother' she said wisely 'if the men of Greece ever see my sisters they'll surely bring war to our shores. They'll try to take Antiope and Hippolyta, as Helena was stolen by Paris."

"Sadly, true" Otrera said softly 'but then why shall I sanction helping the Trojans? Who took a women from her children and her home?"

"If you don't show the men, of our world how mighty we – they will bring blood shed upon my sisters."

Otrera, sighed. She couldn't tam her daughters heart – Aries burned within her breast. And though she bulked at her daughters insistence but shrugged her doubts aside. After all she was a demi-god, she was strongest of her daughters, the eldest and had a fire in her heart that could never be quenched.

"Oh Artemis!" Otrera prayed in the great temple 'keep my daughter safe."

As she watched with tears drying on her cheeks, Antiope and Hippolyta holding her hands, dutifully standing at attention. Watched as their eldest sisters, aunts and cousins left for war, fearful they'd never return.

* * *

Penthesilea fought valiantly, as her fathers blood graced her with warrior strength unmatched by men. The man of troy, couldn't believe that a women and her warrior women (the amazons) could bring grown men to their knees in blood. She fought with such furry and strength that all who met her on the battle field, knew their life was over.

The men whispered among themselves, of the women who was where blessed by the virgin maiden, who would never feel a mans firm need. They lusted after her, her ruby lips and her dark hair that fell like water down her back. Her eyes that burned with danger and desire, easily turning a man to ash.

"Do you see how they look at us?" Aileen asked her lover.

"Ah! They may look but they may never touch me….my beloved Aileen" Penthesilea proclaimed haughtily.

Aileen, smirked as she watched her Penthesilea, undress before her eyes and when she found her heat she licked greedily at the moans and purs of her lover, gave.

"We are blessed by Artemis' Penthesilea, touched Aileen in the way her patron goddess had blessed. "No man's cruel touch shall make me a mother. I will die a virgin only touched by you."

And Aileen, would fight knowing that each night her lover would return to her.

* * *

On the battle field Penthesilea met Makhaon, sward and shield, blood and sweat – she felled him in one swift battle cry, as she'd done so many times. And then Arhilleus was on her, swiftly he caught her off guard. One moment in a sea of moments, one little mistake in battle; as the once beautiful princess was no more. Aileen wept over he body and Artemis cried in anger.

Storm clouds gathered over the Greek army and as Arhilleus realized he'd killed the amazon princess he to felt regret. He knew his life was hanging by a thread.

His life would come swiftly on Athena's wish, as Paris shot him in the heel.

* * *

 _ **The Twin Amazon Princesses**_

Otrera's anger was unquenchable; her tears of rage – like a storm - could not be stopped as she held, Penthesilea in her arms, Aileen at her side weeping; Antiope and Hippolyta in hysterics.

"We shall avenge our sister and daughter" Otrera said to her amazons. "I shall kill any man who comes to our land – we shall never again fight with man."

The grief stricken queens, pain left a deep and unmeasurable hole in her heart.

"Oh Artemis! Please…." She begged in the temple "I can not go on…..take this pain away."

And at last Artemis came again to her beloved.

"My love my beloved – my desire – come away with me,' she said lovingly 'at last I can give you what you desperately desire…..I can give you Peace."

When Hippolyta entered the temple, the fallowing day she found her once great mother, dead in the temple.

"Oh Antiope!' Hippolyta grieved 'our mother has died of a broken heart!"

Antiope hugged her twin sister and cried "oh what will become of us?!"

"Don't cry my children' Artemis said lovingly as she appeared then before the awe struck princesses. "Your mother is now and forever at peace - among the stars – she'll always be remembered. And though her earthly life has ended and that of dearest Penthesilea; your story must go on.

I know it feels like the world has gone cold, now that they've gone to far away. You both must go on...…..your story will go on for generations and those of your fallen amazons, must never end. I thus give you the ultimate gift of immorality; as the virgin maid.

Here - upon the amazon princesses Antiope and Hippolyta that one day soon, a new queen shall rise."

* * *

Antiope and Hippolyta called their half sisters by blood together, Melanippe and Glauce. Though Melanippe and Glauce where sisters of the twins their mother was not Otrera; they where warriors daughters of Aries.

"We will be four pillars of the Amazon ideal" Hippolyta said determined. "We will be warriors for Athena, for Artemis our dearest patron and Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home."

"Melanippe and Glauce since you are not immortal you may still be mothers. But Hippolyta and I can never." Antiope said thoughtfully. "We've lost so much in our sisters war – we must be great once more – we need many more daughters."

Melanippe blushed, "I've always wanted to be a mother to bare amazon daughters – I accept that this is my life."

Glauce frowned in frustration but nodded. She had already taken an amazon lover and wanted no other – but she knew she had to do as the princesses asked.

"I'm sorry Glauce' Hippolyta said sadly. "I'm sure Ebele will understand." She took her sisters hand tentivley kissing it.

"I know not' Glauce said her heartbreaking 'it will only be one time – one time and never again, I swore it."

Hippolyta felt the deepest sorrow as she watched her sisters leave.

"What is burdening you, dearest' Antiope said from her sisters side.

"I wished to be a mother….."

"You wished to bed a man!" Her sister gasped in anger.

"No! Antiope! I wish no man to touch me." Hippolyta said with anger "I love as an amazon."

"By Aphrodite - then no more talk of such ridiculousness' Antiope said fearfully. 'You are an immortal now my love – you can't be a mother, anyway. I'm sorry – though I wish the goddess would let us conceive from our love and with no there is no magic elixir."

She touched her sister thoughtfully. "Peace Hippolyta – you shall be mother of the amazons as I – we aren't mortal we aren't meant for motherhood."

And she walked away from her sister, whos tears fell quiet and sad. She knew Antiope was right - but it never changed the hurt.

It would be thousands of years before, Hippolyta's one wish would be granted a daughter with the goddess Aphrodite – _Diana of Themyscira._

* * *

 ** _"As man shaped the Earth with wars and petty desires – the amazons built a nation of women, apart from greed and hatred. Together with her sisters, Antiope, Melanippe and Glauce, Hippolyta led her people and became their queen. As these mortals carved the path forward for their people with words of peace as well as spear and axe. Ruthless in battle but never cruel, in conquest, as such they upheld their honor._**

 ** _Impressed by the might of the Amazons, the God Zeus granted Melanippe and Glauce immorality – in time as he did for a few close of their compatriots also. To help Hippolyta justly rule the Amazon nation for all time."_**

* * *

 _ **The Tale of Hercules and the Golden Girdle of Gaea - Or How Hippolyta became the Queen of the Amazons**_

Many, will know of the legends of Hercules and the twelve labors given him by his father Zeus. Truly stunning among man and of fearless pride. He was the perfect embodiment of a Greek hero. He was desired by all the women and all men who witnessed his virtuous struggles.

As through true suffering they say, Hercules would gain immortality.

As, you gentle reader will come to see, that the Greeks and the gods viewed suffering as the truest form of tempering virtue.

Its then no - surprise Hippolyta and Antiope, where given their own gift of immorality; to praise and lead enlightenment of women kind.

Still all the same Hercules, labors can not be ignored or the terrible prince Hippolyta, would pay for his betrayal. When Eurystheus, the king of Tiryns, so decreed that Hercules would travel to land of the Amazons to capture the Golden Girdle of Gaea, as his ninth trial.

* * *

"The gift I bestow upon you my darlings' Aphrodite said graciously 'is a gift you both must covet and never give a man. I pledge such great woe to any who loses their girdle and the magic it brings to the mighty Amazon nation."

Hippolyta fidgeted nervously, under the gorgeous smile of the goddess of love.

But Antiope smirked, 'I shall never give up my virtue – by Athena and by our patron goddess Artemis and by you Aphrodite may your love cover us for all eternity."

Aphrodite laughed and clapped her hands in delight, "well said little one." Then she turned to Hippolyta a slight frown on her face.

Hippolyta refused to look at the goddess, her heart was thudding painfully as Aphrodite raised her chin slowly, to meet her beautiful eyes.

"Peace Hippolyta – why can't you look your goddess in the eyes? It doesn't look good pet' she purred.

And now it was Antiope's chance to laugh at her sisters embarrassment.

"I know the truth your afraid to speak" Aphrodite chuckled 'I know the lust you feel…..as your mother loved my sister. I know the desire you have…"

Antiope razed her eyebrow at her sister, "its no surprise to me….Hippolyta loves like a true Amazon warrior."

"Aw well then, my little one don't betray me." Aphrodite said capturing Hippolyta's lips in a searing kiss.

Antiope covered her mouth and squealed in delight quickly turning away, her girdle safely around her waste.

"Don't betray me' said the goddess again; as she pulled away, her voice gentle but dangerous.

"Forgiveness lost of a goddess isn't easily forgotten; and anyway we have a destiny we're intertwined….." Aphrodite whispered to Hippolyta "though I can not tell you yet….."

"I promise I will guard the girdle with strength, grace and love" Hippolyta gasped composing herself and straightening her gown. _How can she want me?_

"Now that I've told you the risks, let me tell you the gain' the goddess took her young princesses hand. "The girdle will give you intense and increased strength, wisdom and other abilities you'll develop in time."

Hippolyta blushed and bit her lip as Antiope nodded her understanding.

"As long as you love, as your sister does – as Amazons must – as an immortal child. None will stand against you." Aphrodite said sadly 'but if you lose your girdle you lose our protection. So please my beloved don't ever lose the girdle."

* * *

He came upon them one day- upon boat with Theseus at the helm, he came then to take that what didn't belong to him.

A strong and powerful man, who no Amazon could imagine, as many had never seen a male hero.

Hippolyta, met him at the beach, curiously she didn't feel fear. But the goddesses cried for they knew what Hercules would do to the Amazon princess.

"He means us no harm, Antiope' Hippolyta – said "he is here looking for peaceful relations."

"No man means us peace, sister' Antiope said angrily.

"She is right" Glauce agreed.

"Not all men are evil" whispered Melanippe.

"Ah!' Antiope let venom drip into her voice 'just because you bed a man and he gave you a daughters doesn't mean men are without gale. I know you mean well Melanippe but you can't possibly know."

Melanippe looked away sighing.

"By Hera,' Hippolyta said softly taking her sisters hand 'no Antiope don't be cruel – it's been years since we've fought. We live in peace perhaps we can have friendly relations with the Greek man at last?"

Antiope shock her head 'no it can't be. I feel poison – I feel sadness – pain – he will bring us nothing but sorrow – he must leave."

"It is as you say then…. sister," nodded Hippolyta, the youngest of the twins. She always gave her sisters way.

* * *

Hercules had never seen a women as beautiful as the young princess and he was immediately overtaken by lust. He must have the virgin princess as his wife.

Aphrodite was furious as she watched Aries cast his spell of seduction upon the Greek Hero.

'She is mine," Aphrodite cried.

Artemis and Athena appeared beside her equally upset.

"She is mine and mine alone" Aphrodite said savagely.

"Hush sister, such jealousy" Athena said softly. "Peace…..Hippolyta loves you."

"I know her pain sister' Artemis said angrily 'I couldn't interferer with Otrera, just as she can't with Hippolyta! You have never fallen in love dearest Athena….you can't understand. But we must let destiny happen as it will. We gave them our protection – we gave them our love – our wisdom – but we can not still the hands of fate."

Aphrodite began to cry for even goddess can feel sadness.

"Come away sister' Artemis said taking her hand, 'don't watch what is to come please I beg you…"

"All she has ever wanted was a child…." Aphrodite said crazed 'our child."

"Not yet' Athena said grabbing her little sister.

"But I…."

"No sister you mustn't' Artemis said forcedly 'we can't interfere. Please sister don't make me call our mother, the Amazons are not destined to end. Antiope…..will protect her sisters."

Aphrodite turned away in tears as she watched Hercules find Hippolyta under the olive tree.

"You must know what I want," he said in a wedeling manner "you must want it."

Hippolyta looked up, from her daydream - innocent and confused "I'm sorry?"

"What only a man can give a women" he said honey on his tongue.

"I'm am Amazon' Hippolyta said carefully 'I need no man." I love as an Amazon – I only wish for a daughter – but I'm immortal

"You must know I've come for the girdle?"

"Antiope said…but I wished to disbelieve….you seemed so genuine."

"I need the girdle or I can never be granted immorality' he said almost compassionately. "Without it I will never be able to live among the gods on Mount Olympus.' He said carefully.

"I can just take it from you' he said 'but I'd rather win your heart and take you both home to Greece."

Terror pricked her eyes, as the princess stood ready, her sword pointed at his heart. "You can not take me from my sisters – I'm never to marry a man – I'm not a prize to be won….I shall kill you, I am protected by Aphrodite – Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and my mother, Otrera and sister Penthesilea. You can't take me….I shall die before….you touch me…."

Hercules shock his head as though under a spell confused. Why would any women deny him? _No – it couldn't be._

He stepped a little closer and Hippolyta screamed.

* * *

Antiope and her sisters heard her Hippolyta's wail of pain and they fell upon the Greeks. They killed many as the grass of Themyscira ran red.

When Antiope found her dearest sister - Hippolyta's griddle was gone and there was blood on her legs and tears of horror in her eyes.

"Did he?" Antiope said with fear "did he….." she could barely speak the words.

"No…." she could barley speak 'no you scared him away' Hippolyta whimpered 'he tried - oh Aphrodite – forgive me!"

Antiope felt tears on her cheeks – she screamed as she hit the ground that broke upon at her incredible strength. "He shall die!"

Hippolyta didn't bother to even stop her sisters rage – taking her most loyal Amazon sisters – Antiope left the city of Themyscira to bring back her griddle and avenge her honor.

"Keep my girdle safe' Hippolyta, Antiope said sadly 'I won't return until I have slayed Hercules or died in the attempt, for has my immorality gone? My heart is heavy - if only you could have understood mans wicked ways." She touched her lips to her sisters cheek, tentatively. "I love you little Hippolyta, stay safe and rule our people…..you are Queen now….."

And Hippolyta watched as her twin sister left her behind. "Oh Aphrodite what have I done?!" She said bitterly.

* * *

So the princess Hippolyta became the Queen of the Amazons.

 _ **"Hippolyta's betrayal brought a war so devastating the Amazons could not withstand the onslaught. In the battle, Melanippe was defeated, and Hippolyta's sisters' daughter, Artemis, watched her mother slaughtered by" Theseus. Hippolyta wept for the pain she'd brought her great nation, the war raged endlessly and Hippolyta wondered if she'd ever see her Antiope again."**_

* * *

 ** _The Legend of the Amazons and Paradise Island_**

On the battle field she fought valiantly for Themyscira and the goddess who she'd never forgotten. She fought for the wish to fulfill a destiny she knew not….but - that Aphrodite had once whispered.

And when she at last met Hercules on the battle field she fought beside Antiope once more – she sliced his head off.

The goddess watched in awe, wordlessly unsure if Zeus would end Hippolyta for killing his son.

But he did not, for Hera stayed his hand. It had all be predestined, Hercules had failed – but as is often true of legend…..his story would omit his failure.

Hippolyta asked if Antiope would rule once more at her side, but she declined smiling sadly.

"No my place is in battle little sister." She smiled kindly 'my sword isn't meant to be laid aside, I'm not destined to rule. Sweetest Hippolyta. I will train the new generation of Amazons and you will rule."

Hippolyta nodded 'Themyscira will rise again!"

 _ **"As Hippolyta reclaimed her throne, the diseases of war spread to the Gods. They waged battle on the Titan, and their mighty blows devastated the earth. After the Titans fell, Zeus commanded the Gods to build an island. The Gods were to sequester themselves away from the ravaged world, taking with them their powers and creations. For perhaps the only way to keep the world safe would be for them to leave it.'**_

Despite Hippolyta's betrayal, Zeus offered her a place on their island, called' _ **Paradise Island. And on the island they would build Themyscira once more… a city of eternal peace and provide worship for the main Gods. In return, the Gods would provide souls of daughters to chosen mortal Amazons every ten years to help their people flourish and would provide watchful guard over them for eternity.'**_

Themyscira would live again, with Hippolyta the Queen for eternity….

And As the sands of time…..changed the outside world – Paradise Island became just Themyscira the home of the Amazons.

* * *

Hippolyta ruled the Amazon nation with her great love, apart at last from 'mans world,' tempered in grace and strength, she became an inspiration to all who knew her. Here among the forsaken women, warriors lost in time – Antiope trained her warriors and Hippolyta breathed a mothers love into her people.

Here at last and finally and forever Paradise Island, became Themyscira - a sanctuary of women, a home, far from the poison and temptation of men. A an island of art, knowledge and glory that flourished as the years, left them but a memory to the outside world.

Soon they where all but forgotten.

As the centuries passed, Hippolyta grieved for Aphrodite, surly she'd be forgotten. Standing watching the stars wheel over head, facing always the rising run – tears unshed – heart broken. She'd pray 'oh Aphrodite have you forsaken me?'

And sometimes Antiope would find her there, her golden curls blowing in the breeze. She'd sigh sadly, surely she'd hopped by now that Hippolyta would chose a Amazon women to love. Yet the Queen, looked not upon the faces of the young and beautiful women with desire. She loved as a mother loves….

"Dearest sister' Antiope said softly, the night before May 1st "tomorrow, night is a night of celebration, why do you stand here so sadly?"

Hippolyta looked up sadly 'a celebration for all but not I.'

'Have you not yet let this go, darling' Antiope spoke curiously. Her sister rarely spoke of her desire 'you are a mother to the Amazon nation, our queen but still you grieve?"

"Time is but a feeling not a fear,' Hippolyta whispered 'I'm still as young as the day our mother and sister died."

"And?"

"And my desire has not changed."

"And tomorrow?"

"I will celebrate, as I do every year we welcome new souls to our island. We will light the fires, our people will love one another, in the goddesses image our new daughters will come"

"It has been this way for centuries,' Antiope nodded 'what use then are these tears?' She didn't mean to be cruel, but the pain could only bring sorrow. "She might never set foot on Themyscira, she may not come…."

"And so I wait….."

"But sister why not take an Amazon, to love…..dearest love, I just want your heart to be eased of sorrow."

"I love Aphrodite, my love will go on for an eternity, as mother loved Artemis….."

Antiope sighed.

"You returned the griddle to me, but still she has not come and so I know, I've not been forgiven. Once our destinies, she said intertwined. I am but a humble servant of the goddess….so I wait."

"I pray you sometime find love." Antiope said, tears in her own azure eyes.

* * *

As the moon arose, turning the island to a gorgeous silver, the fires lit the hill tops, the music began and the day of prayer was completed. As the women of Themyscira, the warriors of old, soon would hear their joyful cries of daughters once more.

Hippolyta and the Amazons, walked then once more the beaches of Themyscira, to hear the song of her celebration - as the goddess Athena's song, carried out across the waters – of time.

"Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
The night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore"

And there stood Artemis and Athena a smile on her beautiful lips.

"Time is an eternity for an immortal, yet her I stand once more among my people,' Athena said 'here to bless you once more, you've been a beacon of wisdom and worshiped strongly these ten years. And so I give you the ultimate gift, the souls of the forgotten, the souls of the unwanted, the souls of all the little girls, of 'mans world' who will love their mothers, sisters and their queen and bring glory to Themyscira."

Hippolyta smiled faintly and stepped forward. "Oh our love for you is so great and our strength is only yours, we welcome, you Athena and Artemis – we prayed – we wished and we open our island to all in the spirits of warrior."

Artemis glanced at her sister, a ghost of a smile. _She does not know….._

"Wise queen, Hippolyta, you speak true.' Athena said strongly. 'And so your people will be blessed this night."

A blush spread across the young queens cheeks. She stepped back beside Antiope who appraised her warriors.

"Go and love, my children' said Athena 'go and love as Amazons and the gift of motherhood will come upon those who love passionately and have praised our will."

Hippolyta bit her lip sadly as Antiope turned to walk back across the sand toward the city.

She stood and waited until all the Amazons had dispersed, she could hear the soft sighs and moans, on the breeze and her heart was empty and cold.

"Why do you stay?' Athena asked softly 'why do you wait?"

"I pray and atone for forgiveness, blessed goddess' Hippolyta said through her tears.

"You haven't taken a lover, like your sisters?' Artemis said carefully.

"I love, she who has forgotten me….."

"Oh little one, Athena said 'she has not.'

Artemis smirked 'your fate is yet intertwined and your love is loyal and true – she is pleased.'

Hippolyta looked confused 'she remembers the queen of the Amazons?"

"She remembers and someday she will come….." Artemis said embracing the virgin queen.

"I wish….."

"I know what you wish, but it is not yet time.'

"Be patient be sweet, pray and live and rule - love the kind you desire - can only come from a goddess."

Hippolyta nodded, 'I will be strong and I will rule….and when she comes, my heart will be unburdened."


End file.
